Sweet Escape
by Laylania
Summary: No Summary Available   Allelujah x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress: **Kyla, you better love me. This bunny bit me, and it's dedicated to you~

**Claim: **I own my original character, Annetta.

**Disclaim:** Dammit, I don't own anything.

_Sweet Escape_

_Chapter 00_

"Damn it..."

The curse fell from his lips with ease, and it was quiet enough to not attract attention, because no lights went on, and so his room was still shrouded in shadows that bathed his form in welcome, though he curls into a tighter ball against the wall.

At least the walls weren't padded like he thought they would be, and it was a grotesque bright side to things as he observed the two bracelets on his wrist, the plastic one identifying him as patient two-oh-six, Allelujah Haptism. The metal one was cold against his skin, and it read the medications that he was to be given each day at six in the afternoon.

This place is morbid and lackluster to the point of hilarity, though he didn't feel like laughing. He felt like screaming until someone either let him go free or shot him to put him out of his misery. Leveling a weak, two-tone eyed glare at the small rectangle that served as some sort of window, he sighed.

**'You could let me out and let me have my fun,'** hissed Hallelujah from within the santity of his mind. Allelujah's eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth as he smoothed back black hair from his face, directing his irritation towards his counterpart who isn't even a tangible being, but a being inside his head.

In a way, Hallelujah was indeed a tangible being when he was in control of Allelujah's body. Which is rare, if Allelujah had any control over it. There had been a few times that he had allowed Hallelujah to emerge - or rather, Hallelujah had _forced _his way out.

It had always been in battle, or at first, when he was in close vicinity of Marie, his childhood friend. But it had been a while since he had lost control and allowed Hallelujah to take control. And in this place, he wasn't about to let his psychotic counterpart have his way.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and tried to think of a better place than this hell hole, which was virtually anywhere else. He wished that he was back on the _Ptolemaios_ with his friends, people who treated him like he wasn't some kind of failed experiment. Or a freak, like they treated him here.

The orderlies were horrible, and so was the food. Which was to be expected, seeing as they were served from warming trays everyday at set times so that no one could sneak utensils and try to off themselves with a spork or something like that.

The cold click of a lock either being slid into place or being taking out of place caught his attention, and he lifted his head as the visage of Kate - one of the orderlies - made itself known in the small window, her ratty brown hair hanging in her face, a disarray that made her pimples and wrinkle infused age spots seem even brighter.

"You're being allowed time out of here on good behavior, Haptism." The scowl on Kate's face darkened as the young man rose from his place on the floor near his army-issue cot. "If I had my way, you'd be in confinement. Freak."

She was trying to get a rise out of him, and Hallelujah was snarling about ripping her to pieces. But all Allelujah did was hold his hand out for the prozac and take it obediently before slipping past Kate to be led down the hall. The hallway brightened from the dark, lonely aspect into an almost surreal cheer as they slipped through the children ward.

It was disheartening to think that small children were kept here as well because people thought there was something wrong with them, and he kept his thoughts to himself as he followed towards the large, thick door that lead outside. Outside was another matter entirely.

As he crossed the thresh-hold, barefoot, it felt like stepping into another world - no. An entirely different dimension completely. The air held nothing but a peaceful ambience as a yellow and black butterfly flickered past, taking flight into a pure, Robin's Egg blue sky as the sun shone down.

It felt like something out of a fairy-tale as the door closed behind him, keeping him away from the evil place that he had been stuck at for at least a couple of weeks. The grass was slick with dew beneath his feet, and his toes struggled to find purchase so that he wouldn't slip and fall onto the ground.

Warm wind played with the hospital-gown like attire that he was wearing, and he lifted a hand to brush hair from his face with the gentle, haunting clink of his bracelets. Figuring it was best to wander around and get a layout of the wonderful place while he had the chance, he began to walk aimlessly.

He seemed to be the only one allowed out today, because there was no one around but himself. If he had to say, he would call it abandoned. Was there something wrong even with this perfect wonderland?

The unmistakeable sound of an ocean distracted his thoughts from taking the melancholy road that had been traveled many a time before, and he directed his pathway in that direction, watching as slowly, past shrubbery that had half-heartedly been shaped into animals of various kinds, the blue-green tint of the ocean became exposed, stretching onto a cloudy expanse that promised a storm later on.

Movement caught his eye and pulled him from his quiet admiration of the sea before him, and he found his gaze rooted to a small figure. Previously having thought that he was the only one outside the institute, he took a few, hesitant steps closer, not wanting to approach the unnamed being without getting a better look.

Upon closer inspection, he found the stature too slim to be male and figured the gender to be female. Height wise, the girl seemed to probably reach his shoulder. The girl was unware of his presence as she dipped down to scoop a few beige stones from the ground beneath her feet - she too was barefoot - and straightened up.

She held them in a fold of her gown so that her hands were now free, and she plucked them and threw them one by one, leaning forward off the rocky outcliff to watch the stones descend into the bottomless froth of ocean that crashed against the rocks below. The outcliff was at the height that, if someone were to fall, if they fell in the wrong direction, it would spell certain death. Even if they made it out alive, they would certainly be injured.

He moved closer until he was a good twenty or so feet behind her, just simply observing her. Ridding her attire of stones, she began to spin around in tight circles on the balls of her feet, arms spread out. She still seemed to be perfectly oblivious of his existance even as she rotated, her hair dancing around her in her quiet play.

She seemed amused by her game, because laughter would spill from her lips every now and then, though she seemed more entertained by how fast she could go, and how close she could get to the edge without tipping into the water below.

In her game, she seemed to have a lapse in judgement, because a tight turn took her too close to the edge, and momentum let her wobble for a moment in which her eyes snapped towards him, and he caught sight of startled, piercing green irises as her arms windmilled in a frantic attempt to regain her balance, but she lost the fight and pitched downward.

Allelujah's first instinct was to dive in after her. After all, he was a gundam meister. And what kind of person would he be if he let a girl drown? The water was bracingly cold on his body as he hit it with a splash, and he forced his eyes open, searching for the girl.

Finding nothing, he broke the surface to find a flash of color and a hand be submerged before reappearing a little further away. The waves were toying with her, pushing her up and down like demented buoy. Swimming towards her, Allelujah found it difficult to keep his head above the waves as he coughed and spat out salty liquid.

Reaching the girl, his fingers found purchase around her wrist and he began yanking her towards the shore that was tantalizingly in reach. There was a sharp drop-off near the shore that would startle anyone if they were going in for a leisurely swim instead of the impromptu dive that both of them had taken as he finally found sand and pulled the girl behind him until he met sand and slumped down, gasping for breath.

Water streamed down his face in rivulets that fell like rain onto the sand beneath him as the girl rolled and promptly vomited water, coughing violently in an effort to rid her lungs of the deadly liquid before she fell lax against the ground, gasping like a human starved for oxygen.

Once she had regained her breathing, she rolled her head towards him, too weak to push herself up at the moment. He stared back, and she observed him for a few moments before grinning as her eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"You have sand in your hair," she remarked in a voice that was neither soft nor rough, save for the raspy tone of having coughed recently. She laughed as she pointed, her hand moving against the sand that clung to the damp skin of her appendage.

He blinked before his eyes fell upon her own locks of hair which were a pale color of silver that seemed almost tranclucent, which contrasted brightly with her deep green irises that focused upon him with startling clarity for one who had almost drowned. "You do too," he remarked in return at last, and she lifted her hand to run it through her clumped mane of hair.

"So I do," she responded, laughing at her own predicament. Shouts caught both of their attention as Allelujah looked up, finding it to be two guards and the director of the insititute.

"What's going on here?" The rather portly man demanded, his eyes cold and adamant on an answer as Allelujah shared a glance with the unnamed girl who finally found the strength to at least prop herself on her hands so that she could look at everyone properly.

"It's my fault," she responded before Allelujah could open his mouth. "I was playing on the outcropping and I fell. This guy came in after me and pretty much saved me from sleeping with the fishes." Her nose wrinkled, as if she found her own story amusing.

The director sighed, snatching a blanket from the guard and walking forward, snatching the girl's wrist and pulling her to her feet. It was then that Allelujah took notice of the gown that clung to her frame, the color the same as his own before it was cloaked by a blanket, and one was thrown around his shoulders as well when he stood.

"You're both soaking wet," sighed the director before he leveled an almost scolding look towards the girl. "You know better than to play on that outcropping."

"I know better, but that won't stop me from doing it," she said, and the guards exchanged a bemused look between each other as the director's gaze hardened and he took her wrist again. "You're hurting me!"

"I am not," protested the man mildly as he began dragging her towards the building. "You're going straight back to your room once you get cleaned up."

"I'm not a child!"

"The way you act, you might as well be one."

She stuck her tongue out at his back before turning towards Allelujah, who blinked as she gave him a grin. "My name's-" The rest was cut out, having faded from his hearing range as she was pulled back into the building.

And even as he was ushered back in as well, he had to wonder what her name was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: **Bwahaha, Kyla and Lorrie helped me come up with a soundtrack~ You guys rock meh socks! ...If I were wearing socks, anyway. *wiggles toes* And I'm hiding from all the possible Tear x Luke (ToA) bunnies that might come and bite me to write them...I might write one, just to get over this obsession. Eh.

**Claim**: Kyla helped me come up with Annetta's name. :D

**Disclaim: **Don't own anything. Yet, anyway.

**Soundtrack: **Be My Escape - Relient K

_Sweet Escape_

_01_

The white walls were really beginning to become a pain. A monotonous, one-tone pain. And she hated it. She stuck her tongue out at the wall, glaring and hoping that it would spontaneously combust before pulling the blanket around her tighter. Her hair clung to her face in semi-dry clumps, and she pulled them away in annoyance.

She had been placed here after receiving new, dry clothes, and she had flipped the director the bird once he had turned his back on her to leave. She hated it here, and she didn't know why she was stuck here. But there was an advantage to it, Annetta supposed as she flopped onto the rather uncomfortable mattress.

She knew just about every single hidden passage way around this place and the underground network that led to who knows where. She had always been too afraid to explore it on her own, a mixture of phobia concerning the dark and the fact that if there were something down there, nobody would ever know where she had gone and therefore she'd be a rotting corpse below the institution.

Sighing softly, Annetta pushed her hair away from her face and focused her flighty attention span upon the boring color of the ceiling while her mind wandered upon the events of the day. She wondered who the newcomer was, the one who had saved her. She had never seen his face around before, and so he was most definately the newest rat to be shoved in this sad excuse for a containment facility.

This place was Hell on Earth.

Too many times had she imagined herself elsewhere as a child, pretending that she was a princess and that this was her castle. Or that she were waiting for her knight to come and save her. And for a short time, she had believed it, that there was a handsome boy who would come and whisk her away, and she would ride off into the cliche sunset with her happy ending.

But as she got older, the dreams faded like the hope that she would be leaving here. It had all vanished, and the place was slowly draining her cheer from her persona the longer she stayed. But she had nowhere to go, and she was sure that she'd die here, a prisoner of some fucking crappy hand dealt by the cruel bitch herself, Fate.

Footsteps approached the door, slow and hesitant as a face made itself known, and she found her attention brought to the person. "Director Shane would like to see you," the orderly informed, flinching when she stood.

Raising an eyebrow, Annetta shrugged. What did they think she was, a serpent in a body? That would be awesome, though. Grinning to herself, she winked teasingly at the orderly who flinched and looked like he was about to pee his pants. Laughing, she trailed the all too familiar pathway to the director's office, which seemed to be a sharp contrast to the morgue-like air of this place.

She found herself at the door, which she eyed with apprehension before pushing it open. The soft scent of a candle reached her nose, the flame flickering from it's place on his desk as she approached. He turned in his swivel chair, and she was strongly reminded of a scene from The Godfather.

Suppressing laughter at that notion, the smile played around her lips like an impish gesture, and she clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "So, whatcha need me for?"

He simply observed her for a few moments before he stood, and the smile melted as he approached her, the teasing light extinguished when his hand, rough and calloused, came up to cup her left cheek.

"Don't touch me, please." she said, though there was hidden venom in her words as she gave him a disgusted look. He looked hurt for a moment as she took a step back, watching him like he was a wolf, and she was the fuzzy lamb that he was about to devour for dinner. Yum, lamb chops!

Rolling her neon evergreen eyes, she watched him as she perched herself upon the arm of a chintz chair.

"Can a father not see her daughter every once in a while?" he questioned mildly, though the look to his eyes was piercing, and she felt anger rise like a tidal wave as she slipped off the chair.

"Daughter?" she scoffed, shaking her head as she turned towards the door, shooting him a look of disgust. "You haven't seen me as your daughter since you brought me here. So save it, _father._" Annetta spat the last word like it was a dirty word that defiled her mouth, and she slammed the door behind her.

The anger roiled long after her encounter with the horrid beast she shared DNA with, and she sat in her cell, sulking as she glared at the floor, arms folded over her chest. She hated it here because she had no reason to be here. He thought she was sick, and that he could use her to further his own gain. Who wouldn't pity a director who's own daughter was trapped in some twisted psychosis?

Slowly, anger gave out to boredom, and she threw herself onto the floor instead of the bed, inching underneath it while her fingers searched the smooth floor in front of her, a smile finding it's way across her lips when she found the unnatural groove and hooked her fingers into it, pulling up and over.

A piece of floor came away in her hands, and she placed it down carefully before shifting so that her legs slipped through the shadow darkened square before grabbing hold of the ladder and easing herself down, slipping the stone back into place behind her. Or rather, above her.

The hallway before her was thrown into shadows, making it difficult to see without a light, though she felt her way down the narrow cooridor and then up another ladder, pushing the stone upward. Light bathed her grimy form, and she brushed dirt and whatever else collected down there from her flesh before returning the stone and standing.

She knew where she was, having traveled this way countless times. She was further down the hall than her room was, and she turned, trekking down the long stretch of cold gray stone. The boy from before haunted her thoughts, and the itch of insatiable curiosity made her want to find his room so that she could know his name. He had to be somewhere, unless he was a spector, merely in her imagination.

Shaking her head, the silverette moved down the pathway at a quicker pace, smiling as she did so. She would find him, she knew she would. And so, with renewed vigor that had never completely burned out, she continued her search.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **Hee hee, a demanded update~

**Claim: **Kyla helped me come up with Annetta's name.

**Disclaim: **I still don't own jack-squat.

**Soundtrack: **_When I go Down _— Reliant K

_Sweet Escape_

_02_

Allelujah was really starting to get tired of the walls that kept him here, and he shifted on his bed, wondering if he would be getting out of here any time soon. Probably not, he supposed as he rested his head on his hand, two-tone orbs focused upon nothing in particular.

The sound of footsteps made him look up, though it wasn't the same heavy tempo as the boot-clad feet of the orderlies. No, these footsteps were soft and light, the sounds of someone smaller and lighter than an orderly.

"Psst!" There was a soft hiss of air to gain his attention, and he glanced up at the window, blinking at the countenance that made itself known there. It was the girl from before, now dry silver strands framing her face as her eyes glowed eerily in the dim, poor lighting. "You're the kid from earlier, right? The one that saved me?"

Allelujah's head bobbed up and down, and she ducked before the heavy clank of a lock sliding out of place was heard and she slipped in, shutting it behind her before turning to him, clasping her hands behind her back as she observed him quietly, scanning his face as she rocked back and forth on her heels before she advanced and perched herself beside him.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself yet," she said, her eyes glimmering with mirth that didn't fall from her lips as she extended a hand that wasn't quite as small as he would have thought belonged to her and as his hand touched hers, the skin wasn't as soft, either. It had it's own less than attractive parts, and there was a callous that stretched across the palm of her hand. "My name's Annetta."

He blinked. "I'm Allelujah." he introduced himself, and she blinked owlishly before covering her mouth, the edges of a smile escaping her fingers as she pointed at him, fingertip inches from his nose before she prodded it gently.

"We have less than common names," she said, finding it the funniest thing at the moment, and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. She blinked. "What are you here for?"

The thought of why he had been contained here made the ghost flit away as quickly as it had shown up, and he averted his gaze from the inquisitive one of the girl who sat beside him, and she blinked before a semblance of understanding flashed through her neon emerald eyes and she smiled, patting his hand.

"That's okay, you don't have to say. I don't get why I'm here, either." She swung her feet, leaning back on her hands. "I've been here a really long time. And when I'm sad, I wonder what it's like beyond these walls, you know? I heard about this thing called a orbi...orbi..." She faltered, face scrunching up as she tried to recall from her memory the title of what she was talking about.

"Orbital elevator," he provided, amused when she turned towards him with a pout, and her arms flailed.

"I would have gotten it sooner or later!" she exclaimed, and she fell silent for a moment. "But with that, you can take a shuttle to space." Her eyes were wide, glittering with childish amusement at the prospect of being able to go into space. "I wonder what it's like to be in space. It's got to be nice."

"It is, somewhat." he answered, and she blinked owlishly in surprise before Annetta searched his face eagerly, a smile lighting up her features and making her seem even more like a child than before.

"You've been there?" He nodded, and the silverette snatched his hand, squeezing it. "You've got to tell me all about it! Are there really colonies out there?"

"There are," he said, wondering why he was being so talkative with a girl that he barely knew. His instincts as a meister screamed at him to shut up and keep quiet about everything, but it wasn't like he was telling her who he worked for, and what he really was. Annetta leapt from his side and danced around the room, skipping like a child who had consumed too much sugar. "Does space really facinate you that much?"

"Mm!" she nodded energetically, stretching her hands above her head. "I'm going to get out of here someday, and I'm going to go up into space." Her hands lowered, and the exuberance faded like a fire that had been snuffed out, and a quiet lonliness took it's place, her face pensive now as she stared at the ground beneath her bare feet and wiggled her toes. "If I get out, that is..."

Her left hand closed into a fist, the right following example and she shook her head, dismissing whatever spectors may have been haunting her. "Anyway, I'll be going now before they catch me. It was nice talking to you!"

And then she pushed the door open and slipped the lock back into place, throwing him a three-finger salute before dancing away, as fleeting as a pale-faced ghost that had been a figment of his imagination.

**[Haro!]**

"We have daily activities here, Mister Haptism," said one of the orderlies that he didn't bother to learn the name of as he was guided to a room that looked like a woodshop of some kind, and other patients didn't spare him a glance as he entered, too busy with their own creation to look at him.

"Hey~" sing-songed a voice, and a hand waved towards him. It was Annetta, looking energetic as always as her fingers brushed against her own cedar-constructed accomplishment. Amused, he moved towards her, peering at her work. "The assignment was supposed to be a bird house, but I thought that was boring. So I made a house."

Her fingers made a dramatic flourish towards the unfinished miniature, and she pushed a pile of wood towards him, inviting him to build something. Glancing around, Allelujah found other patients paired together and wondered as to why Annetta had been off by her lonesome before his entrance.

"Ah...I don't have friends," she said as if reading his thoughts, though no visible sign of discomfort at the lack of companionship made it's way across her face. She seemed completely undisturbed by it, the radient smile still slapped upon her lips. "They think I'm weird. I think that's a good thing! Why be normal?"

His lips twitched, and soft laughter spilt from his mouth, making her blink before she pouted and flailed, pretending to be angry that he was laughing at her. "It's funny," he said, stifling the small chuckles that erupted and she sighed before grinning, nose wrinkling.

"I guess it was, right?" She beamed at him before reaching for another piece of wood as the door opened.

"Miss Annetta?" The girl looked up at the call of her name, blinking at the nervous, kind looking woman adorned in nurse attire. "Will you come with me, please?"

"Sure," she answered easily, waving goodbye to Allelujah who watched her go before returning to his pile of wood.

**'That girl is annoying,'** growled Hallelujah, and Allelujah frowned, brow wrinkling.

_'She's not annoying, she's...interesting.'_ he thought in return, and Hallelujah snorted but opted not to say anything as he returned to the cedar in his hands.


	4. Blue Print Plans

**Authoress Notes: **Sorry Kyla and Lorrie! Merry-go Round shall be updated after this, but listening to that song made me think of a new chapter for this!

**Claim:** Kyla and Lorrie helped with Annetta's name.

**Notes: **I'm going to start putting titles for the chapters, okay?

**Disclaim: **I don't own anything. dammit.

**Soundtrack: **_There's No Solution _[Sum 41]

_Sweet Escape_

_03_

"What's this for, anyway?" Annetta prodded at her own arm, watching the IV that stuck from a vein in the crook of her elbow and then her eyes switched to the nervous visage of the nurse who gave her a shaky smile that faltered at the edges, making the silverette blink.

"It's just a simple injection, Annetta," she said, and her gentle voice contrasted greatly with the strained facial expression. Tipping her head to the side in curiosity, Annetta wondered if she should inquire as to her skittish behavior before thinking better of it. If she wanted to tell, she would have.

And so, she sat on the white bed patiently, waiting for the injection to be done with. Her fingers flexed and wiggled as she hummed a soft tone under her breath to entertain herself while the bag of clear liquid drained slowly into her veins, and she blinked as warm drowsiness began to settle into her mind, making it hard to focus on anything.

"Wait a minute," she said, and the words were heavy on her tongue, slurred and running together in a line of mumbled english as she tried to keep her grip on consciousness, though it was quickly escaping like sand through her fingers, pale and silvery as it faded all together and her eyelids descended as she leaned to the side, head falling onto the soft pillow.

The nurse flinched back for a moment before retracting the needle from the now unaware female's arm, wrapping the crook of her elbow in soft white before adjusting the girl so that she was laying fully on the bed.

She was merely sleeping, the sedative strong enough to knock her out and assure that she'd remain calm while she went through the CAT-scan, as ordered by the director. Out of impulse, the nurse ran her fingers through soft platinum hair, playing with the strands as a soft, fond look crossed over her features, and her fingers trailed to the childish face of the slumbering girl.

Sometimes she felt as though Annetta were the daughter she never had, and she loved her dearly, though she wasn't supposed to play favorites with patients. But the girl was determined to stay optimistic in this antiseptic hole that she had been forced into at a young age, and the connection between the two of them had been instant.

Annetta would tell her about her day and what she disliked about this place — which was basically everything — while she was being treated for whatever that her father thought she was ailed with. She knew why Annetta was here, and why her father kept her here — but that wasn't her place to tell the silverette the truth behind her containment, or why she was on prozac, just like all the other patients.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, leaning down as she disrupted her own thoughts and brushed a kiss across the sleeping eighteen year-old's temple before pushing the bed towards the large, outlandish machine that waited on the other side of the room.

**[Haro!]**

Waking up was like fighting her way through quicksand as she forced her lids to pry apart, whining in protest to the bright lighting that transferred into the dim luminesence of her room that made her blink in surprise.

Last time she knew, she had been in the infirmary, getting some kind of injection. Had she blacked out? Shrugging, she figured it was plausible and inspected her arm, which had been wound with soft bandaging, care evident in the way it was firmly wrapped, not too tight or too loose.

Annetta's fingers glided over the bandages before smiling to herself and rising from her bed. Exhaustion weighed heavily in her mind, but something nagged at her to go and visit Allelujah again, having gotten very little time to converse with him during woodshop before being hauled away to the infirmary.

Creeping underneath her bed and pulling the platform up, she slipped down like normal, ignoring the numbness to her fingers as she descended the narrow ladder and into the darkened tunnel, eyes squinting until they adjusted, and the dim look to the labyrinth didn't seem so daunting.

Why she felt so tired as she walked was a mystery to the emerald eyed female who shook it off as the black out episode she must have had earlier and she continued her way to the hallway above, pushing it up and sliding her body out and replacing the tile before rising. Her feet took the route that was unsteady in her mind, though she knew it was the correct way to his room.

Her thoughts were indeed correct as she came to a stop, finding the boy staring at the wall in thought, as he was apt to do. He must be one of those philisophical types, she mused with a smile that pulled upwards as she whispered.

"Allelujah." He turned towards her, and she beamed, though she lingered outside the door for another moment before pulling on the lock and slipping inside, taking her seat next to him on the bed. "What happened after I left?"

"Nothing," he replied, and it was the truth that nothing productive had gone on after she left. Blinking, she sighed and left it at that as she folded her arms, the white gauze catching the dark-haired teen's attention as he gestured. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Ah, no. That's just where I got an injection. Don't know what it was," she answered, making him sweatdrop. Was she really that lackadasical about everything? He was about to reprimand her and tell her to pay more attention when she began speaking once more, making him fall silent so that he could hear her. "Na...Allelujah."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered...what it would be like to see outside these walls again? To see friends and stuff?" What was she getting at? Allelujah said nothing as she turned towards him, and there was a soft wistful look to her face that he hadn't noticed before. "Wouldn't it be nice?"

"It would," he said, remembering his companions that were most likely trying to find a way to get him out of here. He would do no good for Celestial Being by being here, and he wanted to find a route to sweet freedom as soon as possible, for fear that he would fall deeper into insanity than he already had. "What are you getting at?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She inhaled, a soft intake of breath before she faced him, eyes locked upon his, face set into a mask of seriousness. "I want to escape."


	5. Construction

**Authoress Notes: **Double update? Yesss~ :DDDDDD

**Claim: **Kyla and Lorrie helped me come up with Annetta's name.

**Disclaim:** Own nothing...damn.

**Soundtrack: **_Which to Bury, us or the Hatchet?_ [Relient K]

_Sweet Escape_

_04_

"...What?" All he could do was stare at her as if she had lost what little marbles she had left in the jar of her mind, and she stared back, never wavering. She was dead serious, locked upon this idea of escaping and he sighed softly, finding himself somewhat agreeing with her.

"Come with me," she said, and his eyes widened a fraction. She seemed undaunted by his reaction as she reached forward, semi-soft hands of a paler tone — not too pale — cupping his own larger ones, her skin warm against his. Her fingers squeezed, and she leaned towards him, making him wonder what her intentions were.

But she didn't advance any further, keeping a small distance between their faces as her jade gaze danced like flames, flickering and entrancing him. He barely knew her, but it was as though he was a lump of soft clay in her hands, pliable to her own intentions that weren't half as bad as the ones he had heard of.

She wasn't planning on starting war or fighting him. All she wanted was a simple, basic need. Freedom. She was a bird in a cage, fighting against the iron bars that kept her away from the hands of no-limits like she so desperately wanted.

He could read it in her eyes. Hope, fear, desperation — a myriad that mirrored his own, maybe. His fingers, without him really noticing, folded over hers, holding them in his own as he sighed and closed his eyes before relenting, ignoring the fact that Hallelujah was telling him that being contained was making him go soft.

He wasn't going soft, that wasn't it. It was the fact that he was sick of being here, sick of being stuck like some lab animal and treated like an animal that needed to be kept on watch at all times, lest he attack someone.

"Fine," he relented verbally, and Annetta's eyes lit up like the summer sun before she threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise as his hand pressed against her back to keep her from falling onto the ground and injuring herself. She pulled back a moment later, beaming from ear to ear.

And it was then that her gaze was brought downward, and his gaze followed hers, making him notice that he was still holding her hands. She didn't leap back in shock or disgust, and she merely slipped hers from his grasp gently, fingers lingering for a moment longer before she turned towards the door, apparently getting ready to leave so that she wouldn't be caught out of her assigned room.

"I'll tell you the details tomorrow, alright?" She waved, saluting him in a manner that almost reminded him of Lockon, though it wasn't the two-fingered salute that the older meister usually gave. She hesitated for a second, observing him thoughtfully before she turned and slipped out, the lock latching back before she disappeared, fading from his line of vision.

Sighing, Allelujah rose from his seat towards the small desk that had standard paper on it and envelops with a small square of stamps on the surface. Sinking down into the seat and snatching up a felt-tip pen, he began to write.

**[Haro!]**

Allelujah didn't protest when the silverette pulled him aside during lunch the next day, and he found her definately more worth focusing on than the slop that had been put on to his tray. They called this food?

Shaking that thought aside, he turned towards her, smiling at the accomplished look on her face as she unfolded a piece of paper and laid it out. It was a messy network of what looked like hallways, some marked with a big red 'X' and others with green arrows that wound around to another passage and then out towards a gold circled area.

"What's this?" he inquired, and she glanced up at him, seafoam eyes flitting back to the paper as she tapped it with a long, somewhat skinny index finger.

"It's a network of tunnels underneath this place," she explained, and she smirked at his expression of wonder. "I've been here since I was little, so I've gotten used to these places. But I'm a little afraid of exploring the ones that we'll be taking by myself, so you'll have to come with me."

The smile she flashed him was sheepish and shy, embarassed by admitting her own downfall in her plan that she had brought to almost fruition in surprising speed. It had only been a few days, and he blinked as she laid a hand on his shoulder, returning his attention to her as she asked,

"Will you come with me? Tonight?"

He blinked, startled. Was she going to try and leave so soon? Reading his expression, she laughed and muffled it with her hand, shaking her head in a movement of semi-soft silver hair that looked a little frizzier than usual today as she smoothed it back with her hand, few strands choosing to rebel and fall around her china-doll face once more.

"We're not going to be actually leaving," she clarified, and she smiled, amused as she propped her chin in her hand, waiting for his answer. "Well?"

"Sure," he answered without hesitant forethought, and her face lit up like a small child's on Christmas day as she rose from her seat to throw away her food, hooking an arm around his neck and hugging him briefly before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll come get you, okay?" And then she was gone, waving a farewell with her hand that swayed through the air before lowering to her side as she wandered off.


	6. Deconstruction

**Authoress Notes:** Hee hee, there are Gundam!chibis running in my head. o.O; Cept there's no Tieria. Because nobody loves him. He sucks ballllllls.

**Claim:** Kyla and Lorrie helped with Annetta's name.

**Disclaim: **Still don't own anything. Arg.

**Notes: **It should pretty much be obvious that I'm in love with Sum 41 and Relient K.

**Soundtrack: **_Faking my Own Suicide _[Relient K]

_Sweet Escape_

_05_

Annetta found herself full of energy by the time she was ready to go and retrieve Allelujah so that they could scope out the tunnels and make sure their freedom was assured. She wanted to leave so badly, her muscles quivering with anticipation. She wanted to smell the ocean air without knowing that she couldn't just leave as freely as she wanted, and she kept her hope to see space alive in her chest, a burning flame that refused to be extinguished.

Sliding underneath her bed like usual, she slipped down the ladder with fluid grace and hopped down, eyes adjusting quickly due to her happiness and anxiety as she hurried down the hall at a faster pace, footsteps steady despite faltering every now and then as she stumbled and picked up her pace as soon as she regained her balance.

She was out of breath as she climbed up the stairs and pushed the tile away, not bothering to replace it as she pulled herself out and headed towards Allelujah's room hurriedly, adrenaline pumping through her veins and making her bounce as she reached his door. He was standing there instead of sitting on his bed like she usually found him, and she smiled brilliantly.

"Ready to go?" she inquired, and he nodded as she slipped his lock out of place and he stepped out in a quieter manner than she could ever hope to manage, which made a brief flare of jealousy at his grace fly through her before abandoning as she skipped ahead of him and towards the passage way that lead back down into the tunnels. "Don't worry, there's a ladder that goes down there."

She let him go first, the silverette waiting until he had reached the ground before following after him, carefully slipping the heavy tile back into place, leaving no sign of herself or him in the area as she joined him and grinned in unconcealed exuberance, her hand reaching for his and wrapping around it as she guided him through the labyrinth.

"You get used to it," she told him when he seemed to be having trouble seeing as well as she could, and she was glad that she could at least one-up him in this aspect. She blinked when he gripped her hand, and she turned towards him, countenance expressing her confusion as her eyes searched his face. "What is it?"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" It wasn't doubt in his eyes about his own conviction, it was doubt about her determination. She felt hurt at first, and she wrenched her hand from his grasp, stepping back a couple of small steps to observe him.

"I'm certain. I want to be away from all of this, Allelujah. I'm not sick, and I'm afraid that if I stay here much longer, I'm going to go insane." She was tired. Tired of all the injections, tired of the medicine that tasted chalky and dry as it went down her throat despite the water that she chased it down with. She was tired of everything that was associated with this god-forsaken place.

He stared at her, observing her. She didn't look small or fragile, she just looked...worn out. Exhausted. Drained. It was like staring at an empty shell of the happy girl that he knew. And he didn't like this side of her that was quickly replaced as she smiled.

"Understand?" she asked, offering him her hand, somewhat slender and pale in the dim lighting of the room that they were standing in. He hesitated for a moment before slipping his hand into hers, allowing her to continue to lead him through the tunnels that they would be using as their escape route from this hell-hole.

They would only have to last just a little bit longer in this place.

**[Haro!]**

"Na, what's that?"

Curious, Annetta poked her head over Allelujah's shoulder as he lowered his pencil, smiling at the girl who glanced over and returned the gesture. "I'm writing a letter."

Annetta's eyes narrowed playfully, sly smile working over her mouth. "Oh? Is it a _love_ letter? To a girlfriend?" Allelujah's cheeks colored at the implacation and she laughed, dancing around and clapping her hands in triumph. "You're blushing~"

He chuckled quietly and rolled his eye good-naturedly. "No, it's not a love letter. I'm writing to my friends. One of them will be here to come and get us once we..."

He left it that, for fear of someone overhearing them and putting an end to the plan before it could get off the ground. Annetta nodded in understanding and sighed before stretching, patting his shoulder.

"I'm supposed to go talk to the director, and so I'll be back, alright?" She waved and was gone, Allelujah watching her back receede to the door and then beyond his line of vision as she disappeared behind it.

Annetta traced the way to her father's office, humming under her breath. Her muscles were thrumming, aching with the sweet anticipation of wonderful escape. She couldn't wait, the excitement building and bubbling over like a pot of stew that had been left on the burner for far too long and begun to seep over the sides.

"You called for me?" She schooled her face into one of calm as she poked her head around the door, finding her parent behind his desk and he looked up as she approached hesitantly. She always felt hesitant around him despite having known him for all of her life. Never once had he been a figure of warmth and love, always distance and forboding, even after she was put in the institution.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes scanning her in a moment of brief worry as he stood and walked over, gripping her shoulders as his eyes, almost similar to hers, scanned her body in concern and then pressed a palm to her forehead, as if checking if she were ill. Disgusted by his actions, she pushed him away, stumbling to a stop, face defensive.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, glaring daggers and willing for him to spontaneously combust. "You lost that right years ago when mom died."

She crossed her arms, trembling. But it wasn't with sorrow, it was with anger. She hated this man with everything that she was, though a small, secret part of her whispered that he was still her father, and that she loved him no matter what he did to her.

But that part was shoved down into her center, and she didn't want to dredge it up as she watched him warily, anger spilling like a volcano that had erupted. His own eyes narrowed, and she knew that she was pushing a stick towards a reactive serpent. But she didn't care.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done! You've put me in here and treated me like a patient, not your daughter!" She was screaming now, and she felt the burn of tears lurking behind her eyes as she blinked them back before they could fall, face a pale pink from her outburst.

"You ungrateful brat," he said, his voice low and dark, and a brief flicker of fear flitted through Annetta's frame as she watched him. "I've given all that I can to you! A place to live, food to eat, a bed to sleep on...I'm doing this to protect you!"

"From what? The big bad world?" She laughed bitterly, swinging an arm towards the door. "The world isn't the monster in this situation, dad. You are."

He flinched, as if she had struck him across the face.

"I'm protecting you from yourself so that you don't do what your mother did!" His anger was back, taking her aback by the words that twisted and spat themselves out like venom from his mouth. Her eyes widened, pupils receeding in shock that overwhelmed her body and made it numb and frozen, immobile in her spot. "You're the cause of her death in the first place!"

"...what? You said that mom..." She couldn't wrap her mind around this. Tears were welling, and fast.

"She wasn't like that before you! You were the one who killed her, Annetta!" He was bellowing, demanding for her to hear him speak out like this. It was too much, and he realized that too late as she took stumbling steps towards the door, glaring at him as her fingers fumbled with the knob. "Annetta, wait..."

"I'm not wanted, I guess." A watery, bitter smile slipped on and past her lips before she disappeared to the hall, running as fast as she could.

_'I want to get out of here.'_


	7. Escape

**Authoress Notes: **This is for you, Kyla and Lorrie! I'm glad that everything is okay! :D

**Claim: **Kyla and Lorrie helped with Annetta.

**Disclaim: ** Still nothing on owning Gundam 00. Awww.

**Soundtrack: **_The Taste of Ink _[The Used]

_Sweet Escape_

_06_

Allelujah blinked as the lock to his door was slid open, and Annetta slipped in breathlessly, leaning against the door for support. She trembled, and he blinked as he rose, approaching her with a look of concern.

"Are you alri-" he was cut off as she threw herself at him, her arms winding around his torso as her face buried into his chest. Startled, he pressed a hand against her back out of reflex, puzzled as to her strange behavior. His gaze softened, however, as she trembled. "What's wrong?"

Annetta's teeth clenched together, and she shook her head. "I want to leave," she murmured, tipping her head back as gravely serious neon-green eyes met with a single, surprised silver one. "Now."

"Now?" Allelujah blinked. "But they won't be here to-"

Her eyes were desperate and pleading, and she rather looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown as her hands clutched the front of his gown, and he sighed before relenting, easing her hands from the front of his gown as he said,

"Alright."

Her eyes lit up in gratitude, and she snatched his hand once he had gathered the things needed itno a backpack that he threw over his shoulder. Annetta dragged him through the door and towards the hole that she slipped through quickly, Allelujah following after her as he slipped the stone back into place.

From above, he could hear the sounds of sirens wailing as he stepped down the last of the ladder, and Annetta glanced up as well, obviously wondering what the shrill cry of alarm was about.

There wasn't time to linger on it, however, and she grabbed his hand, speeding around the corner with him. Being a meister, he had little trouble keeping up with her pace, though he marveled silently at how swiftly she could find her away around the darkened tunnels.

She led him around corners and through more tunnels until they reached a door. Swiftly meeting his gaze, Annetta reached out and pushed on it, bright light flooding where they stood and swallowing them.

**[Haro!]**

Escaping had been easy. The part that hadn't been so easy was finding a place to stay until his friends could come and retrieve them. Eventually they had found an abandoned lodge near a forest, and so they had decided to stay there.

"It's nice here," mused Annetta as she kicked her legs over the back of one of the chairs that littered the carpeted living room. Allelujah nodded absently, and he blinked as she shifted, sitting up to observe him with a rare serious look on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and she went to shake her head, only to pause and nod. "What is it?"

"Are you okay with me being here?" He blinked, taken aback by the inquiry as she watched him, brushing silver locks from her face as she did so, bracelet clinking around her wrist as she waited for him to answer. "Well?"

He crossed the room and bent, snatching up one of her hands and pulling her to her feet, hugging her gently. She squeaked at the unexpected contact, and he missed the vivid ruby shade of her face as he pulled back, her skin the normal shade as he answered, "It's fine. I don't think I'd be here without you."

"Meh," she shrugged, back to her normal self as she danced across the room towards the pantry. He watched her go, and the sounds of rummaging sounded through the air until she returned, hands empty. "There's plenty of food in there."

"I see," he answered, and there was a brief moment of silence before Annetta crossed the room to her own bag and rummaged through it for a few moments before pulling out a silver disk that shone in the sunlight that spilt from the window behind her. "What's that?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, smiling sheepishly as she made her way towards the CD player. "I found it a few days ago, underneath my bed. Weird, huh?" With that, she reached over and pressed 'play'.


	8. Comfort

**Authoress Notes: **It's been a while since I updated, no? I'm terribly sorry, other things are eating my life at the moment.

**Claim: **Lorrie and Kyla helped me with Annetta.

**Disclaim: **If I owned Gundam 00, Tieria'd probably be dead.

**Soundtrack: **_Hospital _[The Used]

_Sweet Escape_

_07_

The mattress was fluffier than the standard military grade cot she had been forced to use for so many years. Annetta threw herself down like a bag of potatoes upon the airy mattress. It was obvious that someone had occupied the homey little cabin before them, and the multi-colored quilt supported that thought.

_'It's nice here,'_ thought Annetta, placid smile pulling at her lips. Two goosefeather pillows adorned the cherrywood headboard and completed the warm, inviting ambience that enveloped the room that was hers for now.

She thought about prancing down the hall to bother Allelujah, but had retreated to his room after their less than elegant dinner of dethawed chicken and lukewarm potatoes, and she sensed that he wanted to be alone.

Annetta paused.

To bug Allelujah it was!

It wasn't that she was nosy or anything, it was simply the fact that she was a naturally companionable person. She liked the technicolor whirlwind that other people brought about.

The mattress creaked as she stood, and she cast the room a fond look before traipsing lightly down the narrow hallway, pausing before the mahogany door. Chewing on her lip, Annetta hesitated before knocking on the door.

It was a few moments before Allelujah opened the door, and vague surprise flickered through his visible monochrome eye as Annetta smiled and chirped, "Can I come in?"

Allelujah stepped aside and allowed her in. His room was not unlike hers in ambience or placement of furniture, and she took a tentative seat on the edge of the bed. Allelujah had yet to speak, and so she figured that she would continue to chatter.

"So," she quipped, " what's got you down, mr. raincloud?" He looked startled by being addressed as such, and she waited, an eyebrow raised as if to say, 'Well? I'm waiting!'

Finding that she wouldn't be detered so easily, Allelujah sank onto the bed beside her, placing his head in his hands.

"I can't stop thinking about what I've done," he whispered, a low murmur of words that Annetta had to strain to hear.

She hadn't heard his backstory, and she had no right to it, but Annetta could sense that he had bene through alot, more so than she. Pouting, the silver haired girl leaned forward and placed a hand beneath his chin to coax his head up.

"I don't know what's happened to you," she murmured, seafoam eyes searching his face and offering a wistful half-smile. "And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But right now, you look like you could use a hug."

Shifting, she wound her arms around his torso and squeezed gently before smiling softly as he laid his head on her shoulder, black hair tickling her neck. Resting her head atop his, Annetta closed her eyes.

Neither of them said a word, simply enjoying each other's company.

After a while, Annetta relinquished her hold on him and rose, heading for the door. Pausing, she turned, hand on the shiny knob.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm open to listen." Embarassed, her gaze quickly found the floor. "I mean..." Pink hued her cheeks, and her fingers drummed against the door. "W-well...bye! G'night!" Almost slamming the door behind her, a pout pulled at her lips. "Idiot. What did I just say?"

Face a rebellious pink, she trotted to her room.

**Authoress Ending Notes: **Aww, poor Annetta. I figured that this story could use some warm fluff, so therefore I provided what I hope is warm fluff.


	9. Shopping

**Authoress Notes:** Nippa~ Hello, hello! My, it's been such a long time since I updated this! -blows dust off story- I'm sure that those of you whom I've managed to keep interested in this story will be pleased to know that my Gundam00 kick has renewed itself and I'll be updating quite regularly now! -confetti and streamers- Whee! So enjoy!

**Claim: **I own Annetta, whom Kyla and Lorrie have helped develop. I love you my sissies!

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam00, it would be a little happier. Because Neil wouldn't have died. And Tieria would have. Stupid butt-munch Tieria.

**Soundtrack:** _Earthquake_ (Little Boots)

**Note:** Annetta reminds me of Shiro from _Deadman Wonderland._ Good anime. Violent, but good.

_Sweet Escape_

_008_

A sense of uneasiness was what woke Allelujah from his (almost) peaceful slumber, the feeling clenching low in his gut and making his brow furrow as he sat up, glancing towards the small clock. It was nearly noon - he'd slept for far too long.

Standing, Allelujah paused. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

**I haven't heard that annoying wench yet,** commented Hallelujah. Disliking the term that Hallelujah had used for Annetta, Allelujah had to admit that his other half had a point - with her sort of personality, Annetta would have been up by now, making all kinds of noise. But there's nothing - just silence.

Wary, Allelujah moved towards the door, visible eye narrowing as he stepped outside. "Annetta?" His voice echoed down the hallway. No answer. "Annetta!" Still no answer. Worry clenched in his gut. What if something had happened while he was asleep?

Or had she just simply wandered off? No. Something must have happened. Even with her childlike attitude, Annetta wasn't stupid. She would have told him if she were leaving. So to have her disappear without a word - something was definately wrong.

Glancing around cautiously, Allelujah made his way into the small kitchen, glancing around. If something had happened, the perpetrator had done an excellent job of cleaning up. Nothing was out of place.

Allelujah sank into a chair and frowned. If someone had taken Annetta, where would they have gone? They couldn't have gotten far, anyway.

_Annetta's smart,_ he thought. _She'll take care of herself._

It didn't stop him from worrying. In the short time that he'd been with her, he'd grown used to her. Her laughter and childish curiosity and the smile that never seemed to leave her lips. And her voice -

"Allelujah?" A voice broke through his thoughts. That was funny, it sounded familiar. Almost like -

"Annetta..."

Indeed, the young girl was standing in the doorway, her head tilted to one side and a puzzled look on her face. "What's with that look?" she inquired, stepping forward. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Where were you?" he asked, and she blinked, placing plastic bags on the table.

"I went shopping. There's a little town not too far from here. I thought I told you." He shook his head. The green eyed girl blinked owlishly. "I didn't? Hm. Anyway, I bought some microwave meals and some new clothes and stuff."

Allelujah frowned. "Where did you get the money?"

Annetta's eyes slid away from his. He stared, and she pouted before digging into her pocket and pulling out a thin plastic card. "I 'borrowed' this from the Director a long time ago. Not like he'd notice me taking thirty dollars from his account."

"You need to be more careful-"

"...don't treat me like I'm stupid."

Allelujah blinked. "I never said-"

"You were thinking it," she countered, and then sank into a chair, burying her face into her hands. "I'm sorry. It's just..." Her voice faded into a softer tone. "...new, you know? Being free to do what I want. Not having a set curfew, or medications." Fingers threaded into silver hair. "...I had been there since I could remember. At the Institution."

Allelujah's eye narrowed. "Why?"

Annetta blinked.

_"You killed your mother!"_

"I don't know," she said at last, averting her gaze before inhaling deeply, grin spreading across her lips. It wasn't like Allelujah neeeded to know what her father had said to her, right? It didn't concern him - and it wasn't like he would care, anyway. "Anyway, are you hungry? I can fix something!"

Allelujah wasn't stupid. He knew Annetta had changed the subject on purpose, but he would let it go. If there was a reason for it, she'd tell him when she was ready to, and he wouldn't pry. "Sure."

Scooting back the chair, Annetta dug through the bag and scampered to the microwave. "I hope you like mac'n'cheese." She began hitting buttons, standing in front of the microwave. "...Hey, Allelujah?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

Annetta turned, flashing him a softer smile. "For giving me my freedom."


End file.
